This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to a system and method that automatically retrieves and installs driver software on a network server when a device enters a network.
Devices in a network communicate with other devices in the network to perform a variety of processing functions. The term xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d refers to a variety of system resources, including hardware devices, e.g., a magnetic disk drive device, and display devices. Network devices communicate with one another by sending packets of Internet Protocol (IP) signaling information over a physical network connection medium such as Ethernet. The data link layer of a communications network serves as a facility for transmitting this signaling information. Communication among network devices includes sending informational messages, requesting information in the form of a query, and exerting control to perform specified operations. For communication among network devices to be effective, the devices must both understand and respond to (i.e., be understood by) signals sent by other network devices. Each network device therefore includes software capable of communicating with the network and with other network devices.
The term xe2x80x9cdriver softwarexe2x80x9d refers to a program that supports communication between network devices by allowing one network device to query and control another network device. For example, driver software may be loaded on a network server, enabling the server to control various hardware specific registers, larches, signals, or other components of a magnetic disk drive device coupled to a computer system. Driver software activates the transmission and receipt of data over a network. For one network device to control another network device, the first device must therefore have installed on it the driver software corresponding to the device it wishes to control. Because each network device has its own set of capabilities and communication requirements, each network device requires that specific driver software be installed on a second network device to enable the second network device to control and query it. This driver software is usually distributed with a device when it is sold, e.g., stored on a floppy disk or a CD-ROM, and manually installed on one or more network devices by a user of the network device.
Alternatively, protocols exist that support automatic configuration of certain network devices. Current automatic configuration techniques may only be used with devices including required software, or understanding a particular protocol. For example, the Jini(trademark) technology by Sun Microsystems(trademark) includes a suite of application programs and interfaces that ease network administration by allowing devices to register with a network, enabling access to and from other network devices, without user intervention. A Jini protocol may thus be used to automatically install driver software on network devices that include this functionality. Additional information on Jini technology may be found in xe2x80x9cThe Jini Specification,xe2x80x9d by Ken Arnold et al., Addison-Wesley (1999), incorporated herein by reference. However, Jini protocols require all involved devices to implement a new protocol, thereby increasing the overhead required for network devices to make use of such a protocol. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of automatically installing driver software on all network devices.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a method is implemented in a data processing system for automatically installing a network device on a network by installing driver software on a network server used to operate the network device. The system receives a hardware address of a network device, determines a driver software needed to control the device, and installs the driver software on the network server.
In accordance with an embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus is provided that includes a first network device and a second network device, connected via a network. The first network device includes a driver installation system that observes a hardware address of the second network device and uses the hardware address to determine a type and location of driver software needed to control the second network device. The system further includes at least one processor for executing the driver installation system.
In accordance with another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus is provided that includes a network server and a network device, connected via a network. The network server includes a driver installation system that observes a hardware address of the network device and uses the hardware address to determine a type and location of driver software needed to control the network device. The system further includes at least one processor for executing the driver installation system.